


Sleeping With a Friend

by slinkydoodle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, silver is trans btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinkydoodle/pseuds/slinkydoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>super self indulgent trash porn<br/>silver is bad at communicating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With a Friend

You let out a harsh gasp, slipping a finger into yourself. You’re wearing a hoodie that you stole from your friend, Gold. It’s much too big on you, but it’s warm and comfortable. You moan softly, trying to keep yourself as quiet as you can. You don’t want Gold to walk in on you fingerfucking yourself while wearing his clothes. You’re almost positive he’d kill you. You squirm, pressing a second finger inside yourself alongside the first one. Even just thinking about Gold gets you all hot and bothered. 

You imagine that Gold is above you, that these are his fingers, not yours. You’d absolutely love that. But Gold doesn’t like other boys. At least, you don’t think he does. “Gold,” you choke out, quickly covering your mouth. You hope he didn’t hear that. You hope he’s asleep. Your walls are thin. Gasping out his name again, but this time noticeably louder, you hear him stir. You go dead still, staring at your door and listening intently for the creak of the floorboards. You’re half naked and shoved into Gold’s sweater. You know for sure you’re dead.

The door creaks open and you see Gold peek in, and he whispers your name. You pretend to sleep. Gold laughs at you, “I’m not that dumb, Silv.” You wince. “Get out.”

Gold steps into your room and you now realize you’re not the one who’s going to be murdered. “So that’s where my hoodie went,” he says softly and you’re going to kill yourself out of embarrassment. You cover up your face and you hear Gold close the door, but when you split your fingers apart, he’s still in the room. He shut the door behind him? “Gold?” He pulls off his shirt, tosses it on the floor. Before you know what’s happening, Gold in in your bed, and you’re pulled close to his chest. “This okay?” His question is quiet, and you nod. “Why’d ya call my name?”

You blush furiously and bite your lip. Gold smiles, and you can hardly see it in the dim light streaming through your window. “C’mon, Silv, you can tell me.” 

“Was touchin’ myself,” you mutter, face pressed into his collarbone. He chuckles softly, strokes your hair. Gold presses a confusing kiss to your forehead, “You wanna tell me more about it?” You shrug.

He sighs, “Please?” 

“I was thinking about someone.” 

“Who were you thinkin’ of?” 

“None of your business, idiot.”

Gold laughs at you again.

“I’m guessing it was me, huh?”

You shake your head. You can just barely see his eyeroll. 

“What was I doin’ to you, sweetheart?”

You raise an eyebrow he can’t see at the nickname. You whisper, “Touching me.”

“Well, yeah, obviously. What else would you want me to do to you? Talk without end the whole time you jerk off?” 

You suddenly remember Gold doesn’t know about your predicament. “Whatever.”

Gold rests his hand on your hip, “Can I kiss you?”

“Can you?”

Gold’s frown is audible in his sigh. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah. You can, uh, kiss me or whatever.” 

Gold presses his lips against yours, pressing gently but firmly. Gold grabs your ass, squeezing firmly and making you squeak. Gold takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. You suck at his tongue, making him moan softly. You hook a leg over Gold’s slender hips, pulling away from his mouth to breathe. Gold chuckles breathlessly.

“I wanna fuck you.”

You’re a little taken aback at his statement. “E-excuse me?” 

Gold grins, “I said, I’d like to fuck you.” 

You’re kind of terrified, you don’t know what he’s going to think about your body. “Better use a damn condom if you do. I don’t want to get pregnant.”

Gold laughs. “Yeah, yeah, whatever I’ll get a condom.” Gold leaves for a moment, comes back with a shiny package. You lay on your back, hands crossed over your chest. Gold climbs onto the bed next to you, kisses your nose. 

“You’re really sure about this?” 

“Yes, Gold.”

He smiles and you spread your legs apart so he can fit between them as he shifts to sit in front of you. Gold kisses your knee, and unwraps the condom, rolls it on. You patiently wait for him to do so, before pulling him down to your level. “Don’t get too weirded out, okay?” You let Gold sit back.

Gold nods, looking a little confused. He pushes the fabric of the hoodie away from your crotch, looking startled at the lack of what he was expecting.

“So you were serious about the pregnancy thing.”

You nod. “Yeah.”

He traces a finger over your slit. “Didn’t know boys could have vaginas too.” You begin to answer, but Gold slips his finger inside of you and you squeak, not expecting it. 

Gold smiles, pushing his finger further inside of you. You tilt your head to the side, too embarrassed to look at Gold’s face. He pulls out his finger, and whispers, “May I?”

“Fuck yes.”

Gold spreads you apart with one hand while he presses himself into you. You shudder at the large intrusion, letting out a soft moan of his name. Gold is breathing just as heavily as you by the time he’s all the way inside of you. “Shit. You’re so tight, Silver. Feels amazing…”

You simply groan in reply. He sits still for a moment before pulling most of the way out. You choke when he presses back into you. “Gold-!” Every time Gold presses back into you, you squeak or make some other sort of embarrassing noise that Gold seems to enjoy greatly. 

“God, baby, you feel so good. So tight, so warm, baby.”

Gold blabbers on and on about you, calling you baby constantly, while you focus more on keeping quiet. 

“You’re so cute like this. Blushing and squealing with my cock shoved inside you. Look real pretty baby.”

You feel like you’re going to cry if he keeps complimenting you, which of course he does. You end up sobbing and squirming on his dick, gasping for breath by the time it’s over. Gold’s breathing begins to slow down faster than yours does, you taking a few moments to collect yourself. Gold goes to take care of the condom, while you waddle to the bathroom to clean off the mess between your legs. You pull on a pair of boxers before climbing back into bed, which you think you’re going to regret later, as it is sweat stained and sticky.

You can’t bring yourself to care though, especially not when Gold comes back and wraps his arms around you. 

“I love you, baby.”

“Yeah. I love you too. I guess.”

“You look good in my hoodie, by the way.”


End file.
